tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-30084869-20171022181650
Hallo mal wieder! Das mit Mathe ist ein echt interessantr Artikel, wobei man manche Wörter gut betonen muss. Ich lese oft so kleine Sachen, dass manche Menschen schlecht in Mathe sind, weil sie unterfordert sind oder Einstein war ja auch schlecht in Mathe wenn ich mich nicht irre. Aber das heißt nicht, dass das bei jeden der Fall ist "Wer dumm ist, bleibt dumm" heißt es doch so schön. Ich hab nun mal keine Probleme in Mathe gehabt und ich überlege, ob ich einfach zum Spaß wieder Matheaufgaben mache, weil auf der Modeschule arbeiten wir nur mit dem Dreisatz und mich würde interessieren, ob ich auch mit dem Stoff aus dem Gymnasium klar käme. Einfach nur zum Test, das würde mich echt interessieren. Ich muss dann aber noch mal von vorne beginnen, also von der 10. Klasse und mir ein Parabellineal besorgen. Hat mich schon letztes Jahr gereizt einfach sowas zu machen. Natürlich muss es eine angemessene Fortsetzung von Zootopia sein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine schlimme geben würde. Ich mein, Disney würde uns doch nicht enttäuschen. Okay, in gewisser Weise waren die Minifortsetzungen zu Eiskönigin dumm, aber Zootopia wäre anders. Bei Rapunzel war ich trotzdem auch enttäuscht. Zu dem Film hätte ich mir keinen 2. Teil vorstellen können, aber bitte keine Serie. Das war ein schöner Familienfilm und jetzt ist es eine dumme Kinderserie. Mir ist erst vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen, dass es längst weitere Folgen gibt! Kurze Zeit hieß es doch, dass die nächsten Folgen erst im November kommen. Jedenfalls ist mir aufgefallen, dass diese Folgen immer kleine Geschichten erzählen und mindestens 3 Folgen zusammengehören. Die Staffel passt nicht ganz zum Rest der Serie, ist aber dennoch ein Teil davon -> "Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". So kam es also zustande, dass selbst das Intro nicht ganz dazu passt und alles andere auch. Ich verstehe. Aber es könnte sich trotzdem echt gut anbieten eine kleine Handlung mit einzubauen, was mit April's Mutter ist und alle anderen Fragen beantworten. Sind ja nur noch .... WAHAAAARTE!!! 'Jetzt seh ich gerade, dass Staffel 5 schon beendet ist. Kurze Denkpause. Ich hab nur bis Folge 17 gefunden und ich dachte, dass vielleicht noch 7 Folgen kämen. Okay, ich lass den Absatz so und heul dann später. Trotzdem hast du recht, dass es traurig ist, manche Fragen offen zu lassen. Ich guck mir einfach nochmal die gesamte Serie an und erstelle selbst Theorien darüber, was mit April's Mutter wohl sein könnte und alles andere, was offen bleibt. Mich würde schon interessieren, was mit Fishface etc. passiert. Bebop und Rocksteady wären ein super Team in New Jersey. Vor allem würden doch alle Rocksteady lieben wegen seiner lustigen Art. "'Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures" werde ich mir auf alle Fälle noch holen. Apropos: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon erwähnt habe, aber ich hab endlich den 2. Band von den IDW Comics mir kaufen können. Hat zwar bei Rebuy mit Versand 30€ gekostet, aber des wars mir wert. Den hätte ich sonst nie hergekriegt und jetzt kann ich mir endlich den Rest holen. Ich finde es echt cool, wie Splinter und die Turtles am Anfang einfach mal menschlich waren. Die Comics sind echt gut. Ich war ja mal in Paris und ich fand die Stadt allein nur von den Häusern spannend und auch in Edinburgh. Es war so ungewohnt, aber so cool. Und es wäre eben auch cool, wenn die Turtles auch so einen Moment hätten und wir vor dem Fernseher den gleichen Moment hätten. Es wäre auch extrem lustig typische Touristenbilder von den Turtles zu sehen. Es wäre echt toll, wenn man als Zuschauer einen gewissen Einfluss auf Serien hätte. Es gab mal eine Youtube-Serie namens "Tubeclash" und ich fand die nur cool, weil man in den Kommentaren mitbestimmen konnte, was mit welchem Charakter passiert. Und manche Zuschauerideen für Serien sind bestimmt echt gut und würden jeden gefallen. Viele deiner Ideen würden sich gut machen für die Serie, da bin ich mir sicher. Von Amazing Stories '''hab ich leider nicht gehört, aber all die ganzen anderen Sachen hören sich echt gut an. Die Episode, die du beschrieben hast ist echt interessant. Erinnert mich ein bischen an das, was mein Reli-Lehrer mal gesagt hatte. Denn so stellt er sich den Tod vor, dass man in einen leeren Kinosaal geht und dort dein Leben abgespielt wird. Ich mochte diesen Lehrer nicht wirklich, aber diese Vorstellung gefällt mir. '''Eerie Indiana klingt auch echt super wie auch 'Darkwing Duck '''und alle anderen Episoden in denen sowas vorkommt. Und weil du grade so schön Supernatural erwähnst und es spannend klingt überlege ich, ob ich es weitergucke *facepalm. Es ist einfach schön an etwas zu glauben, das womöglich nicht wirklich existiert. Ich mag es an Magie zu glauben. Es zeigt, dass man Fantasie hat und schenkt einem ein bisschen die Hoffnung, dass unwirkliches vielleicht doch wahr sein kann. Manchmal, wenn ich im Wald spazieren gehe, dass gehe ich mit all meiner Fanatsie die ich habe in den Wald und stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn ich einer Fee begegnen würde oder vielleicht doch eher ein Tor sich zu einer anderen Dimension öffnen würde ^^. Ich glaube auch an Karma. Mir sind auch ab und zu solche Kleinigkeiten passiert, an denen ich festhalte und es schon für manche Dinge ihre Gründe gibt. ''"An sich kann sich wirklich sicher sein, dass nur weil man etwas nicht gesehen hat, es nicht heißen muss, dass es nicht gibt." Genau das mein ich, das bedeutet Glauben. Ich bin mir nicht zu 100% sicher, aber ich glaube daran, dass es existiert. Das ist doch Blödsinn, was dieser Richard Dawkins sagt. Kinder brauchen Fantasie! Klar sollten sie auch manchen Dingen gegenüber skeptisch sein und sie nicht einfach hinnehmen. Mein Vater glaubt z.B. sehr stark an Gott und ich hab zwar nichts dagegen, aber es hinterfragt auch nicht die Bibel oder so. Er nimmt es einfach so, wie man es ihm vorschreibt. Gerade dort sollte man doch skeptisch sein. Wieso sollte es keine Magie geben. Vielleicht haben wir sie bisher noch nicht erreichen können. Vielleicht ist sie in einer Art Parallelwelt. Die Menschen wollen doch daran glauben. Nicht nur an Magie, sondern auch allgemein an alles übernatürliche. Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, Star Wars, .... wir wolllen es doch. Ich bin offen für alles. Ich mag den Gedanken an alles übernatürliche. Manche Geschichten die man hört, über Geister die gesichtet worden oder Ufos und vieles mehr. Mein Papa hat mir vom Utersberg in Deutschland erzählt. Dort sollen Zeitreisen möglich sein. Vielleicht ist es nicht möglich, vielleicht aber auch schon. Ich mag diesen Gedanken. ''Ich glaube auch nicht an Gott, aber nicht, weil ich es zwar auch schlimm finde, was für Leid existiert und unser geliebter Gott nichts unternimmt, sondern weil ich lieber frei an alles glaube, an das ich glauben möchte. Wir haben mal in Religion besprochen, dass wir Menschen selbst für unser Leid verantwortlich sind, was in manchen Fällen zutreffen könnte, aber nicht auf alles. '' ''Ich fand andere Szenen in manchen Disneyfilmen ziemlich seltsam. Oder kennst du vielleicht noch diese alten Kurzfilme? Einen zum Beispiel fand ich echt seltsam. ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zCKfSor2Ig Diese Was wäre wenn? Fragen sich echt alle cool. Ich mag solche Geschichten. Was wäre wenn Ned Stark nie die rechte Hand geworden wäre? Es würden noch ziemlich viele Leben, das ist sicher. Aber diese Sache, dass die Turtles in einer Dimension wären, in denen sie nie existiert hätten ist echt krass. Das ist echt krass. Ich glaub ich guck mir den neuen Es-Film auch mal an. Alle scheinen den zu feiern, aber irgendwie bin ich mir auch unsicher, weil ich Horrorfilme nicht so mag. Okay, bei Bauchrednerpuppen hörts bei mir auf. Idee ist mega gut und ich hätte bestimmt auch Angst vor der Puppe. Ich hab früher eben nämlich immer die Gänsehaut Bücher gelesen und allein schon vom Einband angst gehabt. Aber echt gute Idee. Als Stimme wären beide ganz cool. Aber ich würde denke ich Ron Stefaniuk bevorzugen. Wegen den April-Rollen. Ich glaube es reagiert keiner, weil niemand so wirklich in die Kommentare bei Charakterseiten geht. Vor deinem Kommentar war der aktuellste vom März. Und ich bin auch nur auf den Episodenlisten und hier aktiv. In den Kommentaren bin ich auch nur bei den einzelnen Episoden, vielleicht liegt es einfach daran :/. Ein Gegenstand der Wünsche erfüllt, aber bestimmte Folgen mit sich bringt wäre wirklich spannend. Vielleicht würde sich Mikey wünschen für einen Tag ein Mensch zu sein und würde dann als Mädchen enden oder so xD. Vielleicht würde sich Donnie bestimmte Gegenstände für seine Forschung wünschen, die aber später als gestohlen gelten. Deine Vorgeschichte passt sehr gut zu dem Thema. Auch die Suche nach dem Mann, des den Talismann weggeworfen hat. Vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was zu Leo und Raph ein, was die sich vielleicht wünschen könnten. Ich stell mir das eben echt witzig vor, wie die Turtles bei dem Mann erscheinen und völlig fertig von ihren Wünschen aussehen. Schöne Woche wünsch ich dir Anna ^^